Organization XIII's Dream Journal
by Airica Adriene
Summary: Xemnas wants... a change in XIIIs teamwork. So dream interpretation... well, it stimulates an idea. Man, will THAT go a long way. Rated for safety.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I just thought up the dreams.

Summary and A/N: Xemnas makes the Organization write down their dreams. But what happens when not only dreams are written in the journal??? Okay, I read a book about dreams. And that made me think of it. I don't know. I ended up laughing while writing it. Yeah. Excuse some of the OOCness, I happen to LIKE OOCness. It gives the story an… erm… effect.

A/N as of November 11th: I wrote this awhile ago, but I just loved it so much I posted it. Will continue, not for awhile, but I will.

The Dream Journal

Page 1

Pineapples, Potion and Popcorn

In an Organization XIII meeting…

"So we have to record all of our dreams… in a notebook?" Demyx asked after loudly taking a sip from his juice box. "But we don't have dreams… we don't exist…"

"WE DO TOO HAVE DREAMS." Xemnas shouted extremely loudly. "Look at Roxas, for example, he had all of those dreams about being Sora and all… I mean that could lead us to taking over! Our dreams!"

Everyone turned to Roxas. His face turned bright red. He had other dreams, too… but that wasn't important. "But… but Xemnas! What if we don't wanna record all of our dreams…? I mean… some of them are private! I don't want to tell everybody my dreams… some of them have… well, explicit content!" Roxas said in embarrassment.

"The worst stuff you've probably dreamt about Roxas is a pineapple," said Axel rolling his eyes.

"What made you go straight to a pineapple?"

"Er… I don't know… it was just… I don't know."

"What if I do dream about pineapples?"

Axel burst into laughter. "You dream about PINEAPPLES? You're… you're joking! Hahaha… pineapples! I'm a genius! Ha! Pineapples… you're crazy… ha ha…"

"Well at least I don't sing 'These Boots Were Made for Walking' in my sleep Axel!"

Axel's laughing stopped abruptly. He looked mortified. "I… I…"

"SILENCE!" Xemnas exclaimed again extremely loudly. "We will not have talk about others midnight disorders during our meetings! Now. We will record our dreams that we remember in this notebook-" Xemnas pointed to a cheap notebook… "-and yes, you have to be honest. No lying or you will be banned from the Organization."

Axel shrugged.

"And popcorn."

Axel stopped and his back straightened. He was listening.

"Everybody got it? Good. Now, good night!"

--

The Dream Journal

ORGANIZATION XIII PROPETY ONLY!

Or no popcorn for you.

_(Saturday) Hi Organization,_

_I had a dream. That Axel and Roxas shared the same ice cream! And then Laxrene went and attacked the ice cream. Then she stuffed it in my eye. What does it mean!!! Help me.  
The End.  
Love Xaldin_

_Dream-  
Okay, so, I'm all, "rock on!" My band is about to perform. We are about to perform LIVE FROM HOLLOW BASTION. I hug my sitar and then the curtain goes up… a million Axels are sitting in the first, third and back row. Then I'm all "Dance, water, Dance!" but we are on the setting of The Sound of Music. And I like… liked it.  
-Rock on  
Demyx_

_I had a dream I was in therapy. From Xigbar._

_Xigbar-  
That wasn't a dream._

_Hugs all around,  
Larxene_

_Well WHO ASKED YOU LAXRENE? Xigbar._

_SILENCE! This is STRICTLY for dreams ONLY. By the way, Xaldin. I interpreted your dream. I mean I analyzed it. Well, Laxrene obviously represents anger and frustration. Axel and Roxas represent love. You are angry to love. …What the… Xaldin! I mean, that doesn't even make any sense whatsoever! And Demyx- what ARE you taking these days?  
Oh, and are we promoting ice?  
I hate you,  
Xemnas_

_I can't remember my dream,  
Roxas._

_LIAR! Oh. I dreamt I was watching popcorn pop. Got it memorized?  
Axel_

_I hate you Axel. Okay fine. I dreamt I was following Jesse McCartney into some dark place he calls "The World That Never Was" (stupid right?). Well then he's like stay here and then here comes a million and one Hilary Duff clones. Then I woke up I swear!!! What I mean is, I WOULD have attacked them with my Keyblade, but you know, then I woke up.  
Roxas._

_You are lying through your teeth Roxas.  
Axel_

_Quiet. I'm lying through pen. Duh.  
Roxas._

…_didn't get that.  
Axel_

_LUXORD SAYS-  
I dreamt I was a black jack dealer but I was wearing a really nice suit. Saix and Lexaeus were betting against each other. Saix won but he was really really ticked. And Lexaeus was happy. I don't get it. Maybe it's just Saix and his angsty ways…well, anyways, maybe dreams do come true!_

_Shut up Luxord. You know the only people you will ever deal to are us the evil Organization.  
From Saix_

_LUXORD SAYS-  
Did you all hear something? 'cause I think I just heard a buzzing noise. It's probably just a mosquito or something._

_Burn.  
Axel_

_I will say this again this journal is STRICTLY forbidden to other conversation other than our own dreams! And…how does everyone find the time to write this much stuff?  
Xemnas_

_Well, your honor, see, SOMEBODY keeps waking us up in the middle of the night with his wet dreams! Got it memorized?  
Axel_

_Go to H E double-hockey stick Axel,  
Roxas._

_HA! I'm already there!!!  
Axel_

_(Sunday)_

_Speaking of dreams coming true, I had a dream that Demyx came in and drank my latest and greatest potion. It just so happens that it's not there anymore. Demyx?  
Signed,  
The Chilly Academic_

_Well, that kinda depends, Vexen, what kind of potion was it?  
Dance, water dance!  
Demyx  
PS oh. kudos to Axel for dissing his BFFL._

_Do NOT give my bestest friend kudos for dissing me! You big meanie!  
Roxas._

_It was a poison.  
Signed,  
X stands for Vexen!!_

_Omigod! Poison! What are you trying to do, KILL ME? I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIE! NOOOOOOOO!_

_Demyx you forgot to sign your name. My latest dream had to do with… well, me. I just happened to have my own fashion line, and I was having my spring fashion collection (long black coats with the latest accessories: leggings and cute purses!) when all of the sudden the runway caught on fire! It was so scary! I woke up and I was all twisted in the sheets and I was all sweaty.  
Hugs from the one, the only Larxene_

_So you really DID drink my potion then Demyx! Punishment, I say! PUNISHMENT! Well, anyways, turns out I hadn't finished the potion, I hadn't put in all of the ingredients yet, so the… ahem… symptoms hadn't kicked in yet. And I was just kidding about the poison thing.  
Vexen_

_So that means I'm not going to die?  
Demyx (stupid Laxrene)_

_Okay well. My dream was pretty simple. I was flying. Actually I flew away because Xaldin was practicing his magic. But I was so carefree! It was so great! I wish I could have that dream again! It was really fun! Really great! Totally awesome! But then I landed in my garden but my garden ended up not being my garden, WHYYYYYYY.  
Organization Member  
Marluxia_

_No, Demyx, you're not going to die.  
V for __Vendetta __Vexen_

_Well then what DID I drink? ( that actually tasted quite good. Without the effects I recommend it to everyone!) Oh, I was saying. I had that same dream again! With the Sound of Music and stuff. Except I knew I was dreaming. Crazy how your brain does that._

_Rock on  
Demyx_

_OH MY GOSH DEMYX JUST FORMED A COMPLETE SENTENCE!_

_Axel_

_(Monday) Oh… um… well… see, I was making this potion, you know, just to see what girls act like, and well… see… it's a girl potion. But it wasn't totally finished yet, so unless you did "it" with some one… uh… well… then you're fine.  
Vexen_

_What… what the heck is that supposed to mean Vexen! You mean… within a certain amount of days… I could… y-you are the most AWFUL guy to ever walk the planet!  
Demyx  
_

_I know.  
Vexen  
(Did you just quote __The Parent Trap_

_That reminds me! I had a dream about Lindsay Lohan last night. It was so cool! I performed Confessions of a Teenage Heart or whatever that weird song is on my sitar! It so totally rocked! And then we went swimming! And she looked so hot in her bikini… well, until she turned into a hamster at least…  
You ready for this?  
Demyx_

_SHE TURNED INTO A HAMSTER! YOU SICKO! And anyways, everyone knows that Jessica Simpson is so much hotter than her!  
Axel_

_I think you mean PARIS HILTON! Anyways, I'm so totally sorry I haven't written down my dreams! Okay, I dreamt that Saix was sucking in the moonlight or, like, whatever, but then he turned into a werewolf that began to chase me and Xigbar. Then Xigbar tripped and Saix-werewolf ate him. Then he ate Xemnas. It was a nightmare! I mean, who dares to attempt to eat me! I got locked into my bedroom because of it! Demyx…  
Sincerely  
Zexion_

_This isn't working. Meeting tonight at ate o'clock! Be there!  
XEMNAS_

"You guys are so DISGUSTING! Why do you always talk about how hot girls are? Why don't you ever let me talk about how hot guys are?"

"Because when you do it, Larxene, you never stop."

"Vexen that's not nice! I mean, I don't go on forever! And anyways, okay EVERYONE knows Orlando Bloom is hot, end of story. Ooh but David Boreanaz is too…"

"See, there she goes again."

"Told you so."

Xemnas slammed the cheap dream journal onto the Organization table. "This isn't working."

"No duh Xenahort."

"Who DARES CALL ME XENAHORT?"

Everyone pointed to Saix. Actually, it wasn't a surprise that he had said it, he hadn't written down any of his dreams yet. None of his dreams were exciting though. But maybe if he tried to dream a little harder, I mean he's crazy enough to do that.

"Saix, one more peep out of you and…"

"No TV? No popcorn?-" Axel froze when he said that "-Give it up, Xemnas, you have no power over me!"  
"Um… dude. Saix. That's our leader you're talking to," said Roxas, his eyes wide. He'd never seen Xemnas this angry before. Well, actually, he had seen Xemnas this angry before, but it was something he didn't really want to remember.

"I know."

Several gasps filled the business room. Xemnas glared at Saix. "I'll let you get away from that one, mister, but next you're grounded from the moonlight!"

Saix finally just hung his head.

"As I was saying! This journal isn't working. It's just not working! Some of us aren't even recording our dreams! So this is the AMAZING idea that I had… we have to write down what we think our dream means!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo," everyone moaned. Great. On top of being leaders of the world, they had to write down what the dreams meant. DOESN'T THAT SOUND LIKE FUN?! Yeah. Thought so.

"Also, we're having a breakfast meeting."

"Why?" Roxas whined.

"Because we never spend quality time together."

"Um… everybody's already spending quality time. Right now."

"Go to BED Roxas."

"Yes sir."


End file.
